Stormy Holloways
The Stormy Holloways is the fourth and final cave in the area The Crossroads, from the game The President's Adventure. It is filled with Red, Yellow and Blue Pikmin challenges, and lots of treasures. Here, the player first meet the Tanookimin, breed by the Animal Candypop Bud. Complete Guide Sublevel 1 The probably easiest sublevel of all, the first one is a compact version of all the challenges already seen in the game for colored Pikmin. First, Red Pikmin must defeat some Dweevils and destroy traps, then Yellow Pikmin must defeat some Dweevils and destroy traps, and, at the end, Blue Pikmin must defeat some Dweevils and destroy some traps. Treasures are spread everywhere. Purple Pikmin are not much welcome in this cave, as well as the Gold Pikmin. Wildlife * Fiery Dweevil x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Anode Dweevil x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Caustic Dweevil x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * Loving Picture (Pikmin Painting) - Next to the Anode Dweevil. * Winter Emblem (Snow Flake) - Next to the Caustic Dweevil. Sublevel 2 In this floor, extra careful is not enough next to the Raging Bulborb. All the Animal Candypop Buds are inside the Raging Bulborbs room, so defeating them before creating Tanookimin is a smart advice. There are two Antenna Beetle next to the exit, and a room filled with Dwarf Red Bulborbs which there's a treasure in, but a small river that needs to be crossed, making the Dwarf Red Bulborbs an enemy that the Blue Pikmin must defeat to recover the treasure. Wildlife * Animal Candypop Bud x4 * Raging Bulborb x4 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Red Bulborb x8 (x12 in Hard Difficulty) * Antenna Beetle x2 Treasures * Sweet Love (Candy Heart) - In the room filled with Raging Bulborbs. * The Nutcracker (Soldier Toy) - In the room filled with Dwarf Red Bulborbs. Sublevel 3 The only treasure in this floor is being protected by a Breadbug. There are other enemies spread around here, but it's the player's choice to defeat it or not. There is a Segmented Bulborb protecting the way out, and it's barely impossible to go through without taking it down. Wildlife * Breadbug x1 * Segmented Bulborb x1 Treasures * Location Device (Treasure Map) - Defeating the Breadbug. Sublevel 4 There are no treasures in this floor, which are replaced by dangerous enemies, what makes this a floor almost impossible to get by without losing Pikmin. Right at the entrance, there's two Creeping Chrysanthemums, that will appear and chase you. But don't go very far running, because there's two Fiery Chrysanthemums in the same hallway, that will also hunt you. They're not fire based, but are faster and stronger, and attack with wips, not only biting. There's Honeywisps at the end, like "victory spoilers". Wildlife * Creeping Chrysanthemum x2 * Fiery Chrysanthemum x2 * Honeywisp x4 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 5 Blue Pikmin is required in this floor. They can carry wood pieces to that will burry the little rivers, opening the way to the other Pikmin. Water enemies can be defeated by anyone, but with the Blue Pikmin in the upfront, it'll be easier to take them off. The treasure at the end is being hold by the Mighty Clamclamp, that has legs and attack. Wildlife * Wogpole x4 (x12 in Hard Difficulty) * Wollywog x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Pearly Clamclamp x2 * Mighty Clamclamp x2 Treasures * Dual Screen Device (Nintendo DS) - Defeating the Mighty Clamclamp. Sublevel 6 This floor is covered with fire traps, and Red Pikmin must be used at the beggining. Red Bulborbs are protecting the first treasure, and Fiery Blowhogs are protecting the exit. A new member of the Kettlebug family appears here, the Chime Beetle. It acts like the Antenna Beetle, but has a suction mouth, and attracts Pikmin to suck them up. Wildlife * Red Bulborb x4 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Fiery Blowhog x4 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Chime Beetle x1 Treasures * Festival Flag (Crab Flag) - Protected by the Red Bulborb. * Melting Feeling (Snowman's Head) - Next to the Chime Beetle. Sublevel 7 Blue Pikmin are also neede here to carry wood pieces and cover the small rivers, opening the way to other types of Pikmin. Later, Yellow Pikmin must defeat the Anode Beetle trap and recover the treasure. There's the hole protector at the end, but, with a little skill, it can be evaded, since the fight against it is extremely difficult. Wildlife * Anode Beetle x8 (x12 in Hard Difficulty) * Centipede Bulblax x1 Treasures * Meat Pressurizer (Spatulla) - Around the Anode Beetle. Sublevel 8 Water enemies walk in this floor. Blue Pikmin are most recomended. There's also the new species of enemy that can only be defeated by the Red and Yellow Pikmin, and they're the Electric Jellyfloat and Fiery Jellyfloat. Getting by here is really easy. Wildlife * Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat x1 * Electric Jellyfloat x1 * Fiery Jellyfloat x1 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 9 Tanookimin were first met in the second floor, but their enemies look-a-likes are here first. Dwarf Tanooki Bulborb and Tanooki Bulborb are the most common of them all. They're easy to kill, but Tanookimin look "better" for the job. There's some candypops to a larger breed, and the treasure is with the Furry Burrow-Nit. Wildlife * Animal Candypop Bud x4 * Dwarf Tanooki Bulborb x2 * Tanooki Bulborb x2 * Confetti Jellyfloat x1 * Furry Burrow-Nit x1 Treasures * Spicy Treat (Doritos Package) - Defeating the Furry Burrow-Nit. Sublevel 10 The room with most treasures finish the treasure appearance, since sublevel 11 and sublevel 12 are treasure free. There are four in total, and each one is being carried by a Swooping Snitchbug, giving the player the need of defeating each one of those creatures to proceed wealthy. They'll keep walking through the level, and the only thing that stop them in entering a combat. Wildlife * Swooping Snitchbug x4 * Grotto Monster x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * Fake Human (Puppet) - Defeating the Swooping Snitchbug #1. * Compact Planet (Globe) - Defeating the Swooping Snitchbug #2. * Creature Nest (PokéBall) - Defeating the Swooping Snitchbug #3. * L Hat (Luigi's Cap) - Defeating the Swooping Snitchbug #4. Sublevel 11 This floor brings a magical enemy, that can easily care you away in one of his illusions. It's the Wizard Bulborb. It has a magician's hat, and it's purple. It uses disguises like other enemies to look harmless, and attack when the player is very close. There are no treasures in this floor and there's Antenna and Chime Beetle protecting the way out. Wildlife * Wizard Bulborb x1 * Antenna Beetle x1 (x2 in Hard Difficulty) * Chime Beetle x1 (x2 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 12 The gran finale of the area and the cave. It's big boss it's at the end of the hallway, in it's own arena. Once you get in, you can't get out, so careful. Here, you'll also meet the Popping Snarrowit, baby sized Burrowing Snagrets that randomly appear from the ground. Sometimes, they can be spotted, since the speed of popping out change from Snarrowit to Snarrowit. Wildlife * Popping Snarrowit x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Burrowing Snagret x1 (BOSS) Treasures * Iron Fist (Upgrade) Notes Piklopedia Of Areas Stormy Holloways Mighty halls, screaming thunders, crashing waves! Oh, sorry, I was watching a soap opera, native from my home planet... That's not important. Stormy Holloways! Where the end is not only a possibility as it's a hope! Lay your bets on the Tanookimin, and rise across the starry skies with his little squirrel wings! Squirrel? Yeah, let's go with Squirrel.